1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is blind and shutter assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
In the fields of window blinds and shutter assemblies, there has been a great deal of related art. For example, Moeller, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,043, discloses a wind and sun guard having a plurality of rotatable louvers or slats in a frame which are interconnected at the top and the bottom for rotation and resultant opening and closing of the multiple slats. In addition, other parties have invented variations on shutters such as the Plantbed Cover Assembly disclosed by Rowell in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,114, wherein the vanes, when closed, form a surpentine like surface. The vanes which constitute the surface are movable in unison to vary exposure of the plantbed.
As a further example, Pettit, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,250, defines a jalousie slat pivot utilizing slats which are pivotally fitted within a frame to permit opening and closing and thus allow or restrict the passage of light and wind through the frame.
All of the above examples of the prior art and all of the art known to the Inventor relating to shutters and blinds show construction that presents a non-flat surface when the slats or blinds are closed, usually an undulating surface or surface with longitudinal ridges formed by the side of one slat laying upon an adjacent side of the next slat. None of the prior art known to the Inventor shows or suggests the appearance of a wall or other flat type of surface which does not resemble a shutter assembly.